Three Little Kittens (song)
'Three Little Kittens '''is a Mother Goose nursery rhyme from Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever. In their backyard, Emperor Huckle asks the Three Little Kittens what the matter is and he can help them. They’re sad because they’re missing their mittens, so they ask Emperor Huckle if he's seen them. But Emperor Huckle tells them he’s sorry they haven’t found their mittens. So they need some help from him. If they don’t find them, they won’t be able to have any more pie. So Emperor Huckle asks them if they have seen Lowly. They don't think so. They tell him they have trouble at finding things, but the only thing they do is lose them. But when he finds the mittens in the bush, the Three Little Kittens cheer, run to pull them out, put them on and thank him. After the rhyme when Mother Kitten thanks Emperor Huckle for helping them find their mittens before letting them have some pie, he asks her if she's seen Lowly. She hasn't. She tells Emperor Huckle to go down the road to the farm and talk to Little Boy Blue, so Emperor Huckle will find him over there by the haystack. Perhaps Little Boy Blue has seen Lowly. So Huckle has to go on his way to the farm to find him. Lyrics/Script Sung: Woman Singer (offscreen): ''The three little kittens They lost their mittens And they began to cry Three Little Kittens: "Oh, mother dear, we sadly fear, Our mittens we have lost." Mother Kitten: "What? Lost you mittens? You naughty kittens! Then you shall have no pie." Three Little Kittens: "Meow, meow, meow, meow." Mother Kitten: "No, you shall have no pie." Spoken: (Three Little Kittens sobbing) Emperor Huckle: What’s the matter? Can I help you? Franny: Have you seen our mittens? Jack: We’ve lost them! Chase: (sighs) Again. Emperor Huckle: No, I’m sorry. I haven’t seen them. Have you seen my friend, Lowly? I've lost him. Franny: I don’t think so. Jack: We’re not very good at finding things. Chase: (sighs) All we do is lose things. Emperor Huckle: Are those your mittens over there? Franny: Oh, look! You found our mittens! Three Little Kittens: (cheering) You found our mittens, our mittens! Franny and Chase: Thank you! Emperor Huckle: You’re welcome. Sung: Woman Singer (offscreen): The three little kittens They found their mittens And they began to cry Three Little Kittens: "Oh, mother dear, see here, see here, Our mittens we have found." Mother Kitten: "What? Found your mittens? You clever kittens! Then you shall have some pie." Three Little Kittens: "Purr, purr, purr, purr, Oh, let us have some pie!" Trivia This rhyme was published in 1843. Alternate lyrics that are not in the video include: * The three little kittens put on their mittens, * And soon ate up the pie; * Oh, mother dear, see here, see here, * Our mittens we have soiled. * What? Soiled your mittens? * You naughty kittens! * Then they began to sigh, * Meow, meow, meow, meow. * Then they began to sigh. * The three little kittens, they washed their mittens, * And hung them up to dry; * Oh, mother dear, see here, see here, * Our mittens we have washed. * What? Washed your mittens? * You’re good little kittens, * Now you shall go and play! * Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! * Now we shall go and play! Category:Songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:Mother Goose Rhymes